the_great_century_of_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
People's Republic of China
The People's Republic of China (PRC), simply called China, is a nation in East Asia and the second most populous country in the world. China shares land borders with Russia, the UIR, North Korea, India, Nepal, Bhutan, Myanmar, Laos and Vietnam, and close maritime borders with Japan. The Himalaya, Karakoram, Pamir and Tian Shan mountain ranges separate China from South and Central Asia. The Yangtze and Yellow Rivers, the third- and sixth-longest in the world, run from the Tibetan Plateau to the densely populated eastern seaboard. China's coastline along the Pacific Ocean is 14,500 kilometres long, and is bounded by the Bohai, Yellow, East and South China Seas. China is also a member of Eurasian Economic Union and the Shanghai Pact with its allies, Russia, the UIR and Korea. History Twentieth Century and Early Twenty-First Century Major combat in the Chinese Civil War ended in 1949 with the Communist Party in control of most of mainland China, and the Kuomintang retreating offshore, reducing the ROC's territory to only Taiwan, Hainan surrounding islands. On 1 October 1949, Communist Party Chairman Mao Zedong proclaimed the establishment of the People's Republic of China. In 1950, the People's Liberation Army succeeded in capturing Hainan from the Republic of China (ROC) and occupying Tibet. Mao's regime consolidated its popularity among the peasants through the land reform with between 1 and 2 million landlords executed. Under its leadership, China developed an independent industrial base and its own nuclear weapons. In October 1971, the PRC replaced the Republic of China in the United Nations, and took its seat as a permanent member of the Security Council. After Mao's death in 1976 and the arrest of the faction known as the Gang of Four, who were blamed for the excesses of the Cultural Revolution, Deng Xiaoping took power and led the country to significant economic reforms. The Communist Party subsequently loosened governmental control over citizens' personal lives and the communes were disbanded in favour of private land leases. This turn of events marked China's transition from a planned economy to a mixed economy with an increasingly open market environment. China adopted its current constitution on 4 December 1982. In 1989, the violent suppression of student protests in Tiananmen Square brought condemnation and sanctions against the Chinese government from various countries. During China's 18th National Communist Party Congress in November 2012, Hu Jintao was replaced as General Secretary of the Communist Party by Xi Jinping. Under Xi, the Chinese government began large-scale efforts to reform its economy, which has suffered from structural instabilities and slowing growth. Central Asian Wars See Full Article: Central Asian Wars In late 2016, China feared that social unrest as a result of the slowing global economy due to the Great Recession, China decided to stir nationalist sentiment by staging an invasion of Mongolia. On 11 October, the PLA crossed the border into Mongolia with little warning. One week later, the Chinese President Xi Jinping declared the merger of Mongolia with the Inner Mongolia Semi-Autonomous Region forming the Mongolia Semi-Autonomous Region. On 26 June 2017, Russian and Chinese diplomats agreed to partition Kazakhstan between themselves. On 16 August, after growing political unrest in Kazakhstan, Russia launched an invasion of the country, sending 20,000 paratroopers into the country in the world’s largest ever airborne operation. On the same day, the Chinese PLA launched their invasion of the country. The Kazakh city of Almaty fell to Chinese forces on 23 August. On 27 August, China invaded neighbouring Kyrgyzstan, capturing the capital Bishkek the following day. Kyrgyzstan officially surrendered to China on 29 August. The eastern regions of Kazakhstan and all of Kyrgyzstan were later officially annexed by China in incorporated into Xinjiang. When Tajikistan fell to the UIR, China quickly annexed the Tajik enclaves in Kyrgyzstan. Reunification with Taiwan: 2019 See Full Article: Taiwan Strait Crisis As unemployment rose in China, the government once again tried to stir national fervor by invading Taiwan. The United States was rendered unable to assist the Taiwanese, being caught in the Second American Revolution. The PLA began mobilisation to seize the island. The PLAN mobilised its three carrier battle groups into the Taiwan Strait as well as preparing Chengdu J-20 Fighters, missiles and drones. On 9 March 2019, the PRC demanded that the ROC finally submit to the control of the mainland. Finally after nearly a month of threatening war, the ROC finally yielded to the mainland’s control as an autonomous region. However, Taipei maintained its own powerful military to defend its territory separate from the PLA. Taiwan only had to commit its armed forces to Beijing in the unlikely event of invasion by a third party. Taipei controlled and limited visitation by Chinese citizens from the mainland. Korean Crisis: 2019 See Full Article: Korean Crisis In January 2019, the leaders of the Shanghai Pact met in Astrakhan, Russia to discuss strategies to extend their strategic reach. They eventually decided to try and break South Korea off from American influence by moving towards a unified Korea. At the subsequent Shanghai Conference in February, South Korea agreed to invest in the North and the Shanghai Pact leaders agreed to assist in forming a Korean Confederation. The South Korean Ambassador to China notified President Xi Jinping that Seoul was interested in ascending to the Shanghai Pact in order dissuade a Northern attack. In March, North Korean leader Kim Jong-un suggested a quasi-confederation in which the North retained control over its current territory and the movement of people would be restricted. In August, Russian President Vladimir Putin began plotting to spark a war between the USA and North Korea by pushing Pyongyang into launching a limited nuclear attack against the continental United States. This plot was uncovered by both South Korean and Chinese intelligence services who plot to quickly assassinate Kim Jong-un. On 4 September, North Korean intelligence assets in cooperation with Seoul and Beijing poisoned Kim Jong-un, while making the death appear to be a heart attack. The North Korean military took control of the country. On 18 September, the two Koreas agreed to reunification becoming the United Republic of Korea. Seoul became the capital of the United Korean nation and the entire north agreed to initiate free market reforms and open to South Korean and other foreign investment. The armies of the two Koreas merged into the United Korean Army with officers from both the ROK Army and the KPA retaining their current ranks leading to a lot of staunchly anti-American former North Korean generals holding high positions in the Korean Army. However, Korea restricted the movement of ordinary former North Koreans into former South Korea to focus on building up the northern half of the now unified country. Government and Politics The People’s Republic of China is one of the few remaining states that endorses communism, though the actual implementation of said ideology is questioned. The government restricts freedom to access the Internet, of the press, assembly and religion. The country is ruled the Communist Party of China, whose power is enshrined in the constitution. The Premier of China is the head of government, presiding over the State Council. The President of China is officially the head of state, serving under the National People’s Congress. Traditionally the President is also the General Secretary of the Communist Party and the Chairman of the Central Military Commission, making them China’s paramount leader. Provinces China is divided into 22 provinces, 7 autonomous regions and three special administrative regions. These autonomous regions are: * Greater Mongolia * Guangxi * Ningxia * Tibet * Xinjiang (Includes portions of former Kazakhstan and all of former Kyrgyzstan) The special administrative regions are: * Hong Kong * Macau * Taiwan The municipalities of Beijing, Chongqing, Shanghai and Tianjin are also granted special administrative abilities as municipal provinces. Foreign Relations China is a member of the Shanghai Pact and Eurasian Economic Union alongside Russia and the UIR, its most significant allies. China is also a member of many economic co-operations, such as BRICS and the G-30, and is the principle founder of the Asia Infrastructure Investment Bank. China also maintains a close trade relationship with Australia, and the two countries operate a Free Trade Agreement. Despite both countries being communist in ideology, China’s relations with Vietnam are shaky and the two disagree over the over-lapping territorial claims in the South China Sea and the Spratley Islands. China and Japan also have rather hostile relations dating back to Japanese actions in the Second World War. Economy China experienced nearly four decades of blistering economic growth and saw the emergence of a manufacturing and export based economy after the adoption of free market reforms in 1978. Although the Great Recession of the late 2010s briefly interrupted China's economic ascent, China emerged as the world's largest economy in the early 2020s and as the architect of a Eurasian wide trade network that became the new epicenter of the global economy. Shale gas reserves in western China and Inner Mongolia helped fund this transformation. China also transitioned into a high tech nation and consumer driven economy in the 2020s after four decades of export driven growth. By the end of the 2010s, China had constructed high speed rail lines providing 220+ mph service between every major city. During the 2020s, China financed and built the Pan-Asian High Speed Rail System linking China, Korea, South East Asia, India, Russia, the UIR, Turkey and Europe as part of a Eurasia wide trade and transportation network. Beijing dubbed this the New Silk Road Project. By the end the 2020s, China had begun constructing even faster magnetic levitation lines between certain cities. As the railroad spurred industries toons in the 1800s, high speed rail was a cornerstone of China's efforts to become a developed nation in the early to mid 21st century. China also constructed tens of thousands of miles of highways and hundreds of ports, airports, bridges and tunnels in early 21st century. Shanghai became the world's biggest port facilitating trade between China and the rest of the world. One of China's biggest engineering projects was the Bohai Tunnel under the Bohai Sea linking the city of Yantai in Shandong Province to Dalian to the north. Completed in 2020, the Bohai Tunnel became the longest tunnel in the world and became part of the massive transportation network linking the cities of northern China. By the early to mid 2030s, various infrastructure improvements had helped to create the Bohai Economic Rim around the Bohai Sea in northern China, a massive economic region that was home to more than 300 million people. It included the Chinese capital Beijing and the neighboring megacity of Tianjin. China also built massive amounts of infrastructure and increased economic integration in its two other main economic regions, the Yangtze River Delta and the Pearl River Delta. The South China Megacity formally united the major cities of the latter region into the world's largest urban conglomeration home to over 100 million people by the 2030s. China also massively increased its nuclear generating capacity during this period constructing dozens of nuclear power plants. China completed the world's first thorium plant outside Shanghai in 2019 providing clean fourth generation nuclear power. By 2030, China was one of many nations working towards commercially viable nuclear fusion. China contributed to technological breakthroughs in the 2020s that vastly reduced the cost of solar panels while also greatly increasing their efficiency. In the late 2020s and early 2030s, China constructed vast solar farms in the Gobi Desert supplying a growing percentage of the energy needs of its major cities with clean electricity from solar power via HVDC cables stretching south across the country. China also expanded the production of electricity from other renewable sources such as wind power and tidal power as part of its plans to develop of post-fossil fuel economy by the mid to late 21st century. 'Demographics' The People's Republic of China is the second most populous nation in the world as of 2030 due to India overtaking China as the world's most populous nation in 2028. Despite losing the status of being the most populous nation on Earth, China transitioned to a two child policy by 2022 averting a demographic crisis. China's population began growing steadily as the country urbanized, rural standards of living rose and two child families became normal in the cities. As of 2030, China was 70% urban. The merger of the cities of the Pearl River Delta, one of China's main economic regions, created the South China Megacity in 2023, the largest continuous metropolitan area in the world. It also gave tens of millions of Chinese migrant workers urban status. By 2030, China had seen huge migration to many secondary cities and regional capitals creating a slew of new megacities and helping to make China a predominantly urban nation. 'Largest Cities in 2030:' *'South China Megacity: (Guangzhou to Shenzhen)' 104 million *'Shanghai:' 43 million *'Beijing:' 36 million *'Chengdu:' 26 million *'Chongqing:' 23.5 million *'Tianjin:'18.5 million *'Xian:' 16.5 million *'Changsha:' 15 million *'Shijiazhuang:' 14.5 million *'Wuhan:' 14 million *'Nanking:' 13.5 million *'Shenyang:' 13 million *'Kaifeng:' 12.5 million *'Hangzhou: ' 12 million *'Tangshan:' 11.5 million *'Zhengzhou: ' 11 million *'Qingdao:' 10 million *'Harbin:' 9.5 million *'Hong Kong:' 9 million *'Dalian:' 8.5 million *'Changchun:' 8 million *'Langzhou:' 7.5 million *'Ningbo:' 7.0 million *'Fuzhou:' 6.5 million *'Urumqi:' 5.5 million *'Kashgar: ' 3.5 million *'Almaty: ' 2.7 million *'Hohhot: ' 2.4 million *'Ulan Bator: ' 2.2 million *'Lhasa: ' 1.5 million Category:Nations Category:East Asia Category:Asia Category:G-30